gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 03
Act.03 - Ergastulum: Worick has a distressing dream about events that occurred in his childhood. In it, a young bloodied Worick is on the ground holding his eye, his dead father slumped behind him and a bloodied young Nic standing in front of him. Alex wakes up and looks outside. She then sees a mint case on the floor and inspects it, seeing that it said "Eden, paradise". Just then, Nic walks in and Alex asks if Nic was going out, but he ignores her. She notices the tribal tattoo on his back before Worick then enters. Nic reminds Worick what day it was and Worick says he had to do his main job today. He then asks Alex if she could deliver Theo's packages with Nic. Alex thinks she should stay and answer the phone but Worick tells her it would be bad if a woman answered the phone today. As Alex walks with Nic, she awkwardly tries to ask him what Worick's main job was and he bluntly replies that Worick is a gigolo. Meanwhile Worick gets a call from one of his clients. Nic and Alex arrive at Granny Joel's shop and Joel asks why he is with a prostitute. Nic replies that she was "his woman" and Joel acknowledges this, which flusters and confuses Alex. Then Nic starts his job and proceeds to go upstairs and do business, telling Alex to wait downstairs for him. Alex buys cigarettes for Worick and Joel explains a few things about Nic. Alex then catches sight of an article Joel is reading and asks what it is. The article shows a story about the murder of the Arcangelo Family with a picture of a young boy being specifically highlighted. Joel goes on to explain that the culprits probably lived in this area as anyone with a troubled past can find shelter there. She finishes by telling Alex not to stay with the Benriya long. Nic finishes business and as he is leaving he notices the article underneath his foot. Worick's client asks if his left eye is alright but he brushes if off as nothing important; she kisses it better anyway. Worick then gets dressed and gets ready to leave while his client mentions the article she read in the paper about the murder incident. He puts off the topic and she asks when she'll see him again with Worick replying that it depends on the money. Worick meets up with Nic and Alex and the Benriya first meet with Marco and Galahad to deliver their medicine to them. Later the Benriya witness an execution (to Alex's horror) before handing Daniel Monroe the usual medicine too. Worick chats with Daniel whilst Delico and Yang clean up the dead bodies, before Daniel then offers Nic a place back with the Monroe Family. Nic coolly declines his offer with a smile and Daniel says it's too bad. The Benriya finally arrive at a brothel run by Georgiana, a member of the Corsica Family. Alex notices that Worick seems to be quite popular and he explains that he used to work here. Alex wonders why Nic is standing outside and then becomes aware of the surrounding people scorning Nic for being a "Tagged". When one prostitute asks why Worick is hanging around with Tagged, Worick threateningly tells to shut her mouth making everyone around stop and stare. Georgiana then appears and apologises for her "daughters" behaviour and welcomes them all inside. Georgiana then apologises once more explaining that it is because the Corsica Family were not big fans of Twilights. Worick also asks if she would apologise for his actions to one of her "daughters". Georgiana brushes it off and asks for her package. Worick gets out the medicine and explains all the consumption details. He then asks how she is and the scene cuts to Nic looking over a bed-ridden woman. Worick then says he needs to get back to his real job and tells Alex to head back with Nic. As Worick leaves, Alex sees Nic in a room with the girl from before. In the morning, Alex wakes up and looks out of the window again. After Nic passes by, she goes into Worick's room and asks when he got back. Seeing him asleep, she ruffles his hair but is surprised when she sees that he also has the same tribal tattoo as Nic. When Worick awakes, he finds Alex has gone with the paradise mint case sitting on top of some clothes. Alex is sitting outside the Benriya's office when Worick appears and tells her she should leave Ergastulum before it was too late, before throwing her the mint case. She smiles and then asks him when he started working as a gigolo. He answers her and then Alex asks him if he ever asked himself "why?". Worick says that it was a good question. Meanwhile Nic, sitting down in the office, begins to have harrowing flashbacks of events that happened in his childhood, while Worick has the same. Gallery youngworick.png|A young Worick alexholdingmint.png|Alex picking up the mint case. alexandnic.png|Alex and Nic making deliveries. newspaper.png|Alex looking at the newspaper. nicgettingoffer.png|Nic getting an offer from Monroe alexlooking.png|Alex looking out the window. sittingalone.png|Alex sitting alone. paradisemint.png|Alex after Worick gave her the paradise mint case. nic and.png|Nic and Veronica. Characters : Category:Episodes